I Wasn't Supposed to Save You
by crystalline darkness
Summary: One shot. The Golden Trio is helping fight the final battle. As Hermione Granger sprints past what she thought was a dead enemy, the killing curse is shot at her. Will an unlikely someone save her? DHr


**Disclaimer:** I. dont. own. Harry. Potter. all i own is a guitar, ipod, and a cell phone. thats it.

Summary: One shot. The Golden Trio is helping fight the final battle. As Hermione Granger sprints past what she thought was a dead enemy, the killing curse is shot at her. Will an unlikely someone save her?

I Wasn't Supposed to Save You.

Curses were flying everywhere. The battle would seem even to the untrained eye, but to those fighting it, the good side had a slight edge over the dark. There were bodies strewn all over the field, tripping anybody who wasn't careful.

Having just fought off several death eaters, Hermione Granger sprinted towards the middle of the field, where Ron Weasley was battling 5 at once. Looking around, she saw some people she thought she recognized. Crabbe and Goyle Sr., Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and many other previous Slytherins who had been in her year at Hogwarts.

If she had been paying attention, she would have seen Goyle's wand hand twitch. She turned around just as she heard him croak "Avada Kedavra." she saw a jet of green light shoot out of his wand, and braced herself for the dark embrace of death. It never came. Before the curse got to her, someone sprinted from wherever they had just been, and knocked her down, causing the curse to fly over her head. Hermione caught a glimpse of silvery blonde hair and steely grey eyes before the person ran off again.

"Malfoy." she breathed quietly. He was one of the most obvious supporters of Voldemort in their year, why had he just saved her? Pushing it off as a mistake on his part or hers, she continued, more carefully, to where Ron was.

Coming from behind, she rid him of 2 of the now 3 death eaters Ron was fighting. The last looked eerily familiar, with platinum blonde hair, and steely grey eyes. The only difference was, this man was older. Malfoy Sr.

"Malfoy" she spat at him nastily.

"well if it isn't the little mudblood bookworm. What an unpleasant surprise." he sneered back.

"Well, Lucius, I wouldn't be acting all smart ass, because its 2 against one. We have the upper hand." Hermione said, stalling for time, because she saw Harry coming up behind the blonde man.

"by the way, ms. Granger. Where's Potter? I would be revered and honored for brining his body back to the Dark Lord."

"That is not going to happen" a new voice joined the conversation. A, you would be carrying a body back to a body, and B, you cant win one on three." Hermione smiled warmly at Harry, realizing what he had said meant that Voldemort was dead. Then she looked at Ron, who still looked dumbstruck.

"one on four" another voice corrected. Hermione's heart jerked madly when she saw the flash of blonde hair, and grey eyes. Then, before anyone could react at his appearance, Draco Malfoy pointed his wand at his father, and hissed venomously, "Avada Kedavra!"

His silvery gaze met with Hermione's chocolate one, and his heart jolted. Swiftly glancing around, he jumped over his father's body, and sprinted away from the bewildered trio.

Ron finally found his voice again. "was that just—?"

Harry said, "yeah, I think it was. But everyone knows he's dark. Why would he help us?"

Hermione sighed. "must I remind you two of the immortal saying, 'don't judge a book by its cover'?"

Ron asked her, "Hermione, why are you defending Malfoy? You know, the whole dark, evil, conceited git thing doesn't help him."

She considered telling him her reason for defending him, but for some unknown reason, stopped. She didn't think he'd be happy if she told everyone he'd saved her, 'mudblood Granger' of all people.

There were still a few mini-battles being fought all over the field, so she sprinted away to help Parvati Patil fight off 3 death eaters. She saw Ron headed over to Lavender, and Harry headed over to Tonks. Stunning two of Parvati's death eaters, Hermione pointed to the last one and said, "You got him?"

Parvati nodded. Hermione went off in search of more death eaters. She saw Dumbledore with Kingsley Shaklebolt fighting off about 7 death eaters, and winning, she saw Lupin, wand pointed at someone on the ground. Noticing who it was, she felt a pull towards him, and right as Lupin was about to say a curse, she shouted, "No!"


End file.
